Are youthere?
by Paine
Summary: Duet is a normal little girl, but her whole life changes when she recives a locket *Complete*
1. Prologe

Paine: Hey this is my first fic be nice no flames please. But I'd like a review that would be nice. Heero: What's in this fic this time? Paine: You'll see, but you won't like it. Heero: Hn, we'll see. Duo: Am I in this fic too? Paine: Yeah Duo: Wow thanks and this is a 1x2, 2x1 right? Paine: yes, you'll see some in later chapters (Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters, and this fic is for amusement. This is my first fic, besides the one I'm doing with War_Tokoyami. Well I'm new so I need the advice, Domo aragatio. This is my first fic.)  
  
There were screams in the room,"WHY DO YOU SIT ON YOUR BUTT ALL DAY YOU NEVER DO ANY WORK AROUND THIS HOUSE, JUST SITTING HERE WATCHING T.V!"A woman with brown hair and pink eyes yelled, "I HAD A HARD DAY AT WORK AND NEED THE TIME TO RELAX!" "LIKE HELL YOU NEVER GO TO WORK YOU GO TO THE BAR AND GET YOURSELF DRUNK! YOU NEVER HELP AT HOME AND YOU IGNORE ME YOU NEVER SAY HOW WAS YOUR DAY!" When the shouting had finally stopped there came clashing of glass smashing the walls. Some hitting a door that was plainly white. Through that door sitting on the bed with the covers over the figure. Sat a little girl about ten, covering her ears so she wouldn't hear the sound, muffled leaks of water came from her cobalt blue eyes as she crouched down in a ball wrapping the sheets around her, She gave a meek whisper "Don't come for me." The door crashed open "DUET! WHERE ARE YOU!" the man with blond hair and blue eyes screamed loudly. He spotted the bed and grabbed the sheets, to reveal the girl. "DUET ITS TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" he said smugly. He took her smacked her face 'til her face was red, scratched her arm. And punched her lip, a trickle of blood escaped her lip. "Let that be a warning," he said and he left. Duet has been this way ever since she was four she had been hit smacked and scolded for no particular reason. The only place that was safe was in her own mind, at school she couldn't tell her friends or else something bad going to happen, going to take away something precious and sensitive. The next day, Duet went to school she met up with her friend, Aki. "Hey, Duet!" "Hn." Duet never spoke until she was given permission. In class, their teacher Mr. Maxwell-Yuy gave a homework assignment on giving a full report on your family tree. "Now class I expect this due on May, 29th I think you'll all to well." The class never much thought of the fact that Mr. Maxwell-Yuy never mentioned his wife's name only that she was Japanese, and was a great cook. They had no children, but when Mr. Maxwell-Yuy said this he showed a look of fragile in his cobalt blue eyes. They looked so sad as if he was missing something or someone he loved very much. During the class's art class, Mr. Maxwell-Yuy had a call into a conversation with someone a certain Mr. Wufei Chang. The conversation was quite long, they said they received some news, it was good news, and it appears that a certain blonde haired blue eyed teacher was going to have a baby, Mr. Quatre Rebbaba Winner-Barton. Though it said it was impossible a male to give birth, but in Hayamus theory it said that the bonds of Earth's atmosphere had been broken in half by Hayamus magic so men are aloud to deliver babies. So it was naturally and possible as long as the blood type was positive, that a male could get pregnant. After art class, Mr. Maxwell-Yuy was in the middle in a meeting; Mr. Winner-Barton was subbing until then. He let the children read pages 1-45 in any book. He took careful observations in the class all the kids were quiet, he was so delighted. He stood at his desk caressing his stomach, for this teacher he was always smiling never frowning. When Mr. Maxwell-Yuy finally returned he asked the class. "Class attention, I have been given word on a project using poetry, your assignment is to write a poem for the whole school and let the school figure out who wrote the poem. The winner gets to wear a pendent and doesn't have to do homework for a week." The whole class cheered. After school they were all muttering about the contest, Only one of them considered entering, but Duet she had completely forgotten about that she wasn't allowed to write anything as long it had numbers and variables. Duet thought on her way home, should I start like this? Love is perfect that's what I used to believe. Duet couldn't finish because she was already home. She went to her room until dinner, getting a beating as usual from her dad. But this time it was different, her father dropped something that resembled a locket from his back pocket; Duet grabbed it before her dad looked back at her. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AFTER DINNER." And she did just that, she was about to go to bed when she remembered the locket. She looked at it closely it showed a picture of a man with chocolate brown hair and Persian blue eyes, wearing a pale white V collar T-shirt with blue jeans. He was outside obviously, with a flower in his hand. There was an ascription on the locket it said "Aishitaru, From Heero Yuy." She had no idea who Heero was or where she can find him to return the locket. She snapped the chain and put it around her neck just until she finds the owner. There was a loud knock on her door, she was startled and trembled in her bed. The door blasted open and in came her father angry with her for some reason, his eyes were blood shot, and his face was red as a steamed tomato. He took his hand lifted her up and..  
  
(Paine: well that's it, I left you at a cliffhanger you'll wait for next chapter ne? 


	2. Heero's pain, Duet's fear

(Paine: What do you think of the last chapter? Heero: Hn, When am I going to say something? Paine: Soon I promise. Duo: Um, why am I a teacher? And unhappy none the less. Paine: Yeah uhh it helps through the chapter. Duet: Why am I abused? Paine: It fits where it's going.) (Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, except for Duet I should have put this in the other chapter but I didn't, I own Duet Takasago. Now don't flame but please review, it will help a lot. Thank you very much.)  
  
He lifted her up and slapped her on her already bruised cheek; he threw her onto her bed. And stormed out of the room. It appears that when her father is in a fight with her mother he always takes it out on her. She lay on her bed blood trickling down her arm, she fell completely asleep. ~*~Meanwhile~*~ Duo had gotten home from his day as a teacher at the school, he was eager to see his koi. He looked around the house he couldn't find his koi, he looked down the garden it held a peaceful scent to it. As if all war will cease if you come to this enchanted garden, it was made from his koi; his koi was the most important person in his life since he lost their daughter, his koi is the only person he had left. He found his koi in the garden organizing the flowers. Duo came close to him and rapped his arms around him, he took a quick glance at Duo and smiled "You know if you did this a long time ago I would have shot you." "I know Heero, but you love me right?" "Hn, of coarse braided baka." "I had a good day today." "Oh really?" "Yes, I assigned two projects I'm very interested in one student she is quite talented." "Hn, Duo I miss her." Heero said as he caressed his stomach. Duo placed a hand on Heero's stomach. "I know it's been ten years, I miss her too." "I should prepare dinner koi." Tears escape Heero's face as he went inside, He cooked fish and rice for dinner, While thinking of his daughter he could have had, he was crying even more he suffered through the pain, and suffering of birthing her and everything. Dinner was eaten in silence; Duo broke the silence "Hey Heero I received good news from Chang." Heero looked up at his Koi, "What kind of news?" "It appears that Quatre is 2 weeks pregnant." "I'm glad for him." Heero said in a sarcastic way, Duo wasn't bothered by it Heero has been carrying this pain for so long. Once Duo was finished with his meal he got up and kissed Heero on the lips. "Heero, I'm sorry about our daughter, if theirs anything you want just ask?" Heero stood up from his food and looked Duo in the eyes full of tears. "Duo make love to me." "I understand Koishi but is it exactly what you want?" "Hai, hotoni." "Heero.." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt until Heero showed flesh of his chest. Heero held a hand in front of Duo. "Duo wait, let's do this in the bedroom." "Anything you say Koishi." Heero quickly put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and rushed in his bedroom to join his Koi. He gently closed the door behind him; He came in eye contact with his lover. He took Duo's shirt off before they could continue with anything else, That Duo placed Heero in their bed. Heero was lying down on his back, facing Duo. Duo saw Heero's fresh nipples he began to suck gently. A moan escape Heero's mouth, He gripped Duo's hair and undid the braid so his hair lay freely on his shoulders. Duo undid Heero's jeans, Duo knew Heero never wore underwear so he was exposed. Heero undid Duo's jeans at the same time. Also pulling down his boxers, "Duo, please" Heero opened his mouth wide. Duo asked "You sure?" "Hai." Duo came in front of Heero with his member faced with Heero. Heero took it in his mouth, tasting every more of his lover. Tears escaped from Heero's face, he thought I must erase everything, my past, my present, everything. Duo gasped and came into Heero's mouth, He pulled slowly out, and Heero was sucking every inch of the Semen that was injected in his mouth. "Duo I want you inside me, I know I haven't asked this for a long time because of the consequences of getting pregnant again. But Duo I need this, very much." Heero placed his hands on the sheets of the bed and tears escaped from his eyes again. It was Duo's turn to speak " Heero.I don't want you to cry anymore, I don't want you to be sad, but I did the best I can." "Duo.thank you." "Do you still want to continue?" "Hn." Duo penetrated Heero's soft spot, trying to find Heero's barrier to brake through. "Takc.. Eh, ah, uh, uh." Heero yelled "Uh, hec.he. Ha, uh. Uh!" Duo inserted his seed in Heero's barrier. "Heero-koi!" He yelled and fell on top of Heero. ~*~*The Next day~*~*~* Duo went to his job greeting his students entering the room. He took attendance "Kei Higashi." "Here." He yelled, "Akio Arima." "Here." She yelled, "Aki Masakachi." "Here." She yelled. "Duet Takasago." "Hera" she yelled. Duo smiled he knew Duet loved speaking in Japanese it was very fun for her and she was learning quite fast. Duo called the rest of the class and began his lesson reminding the students to finish their project and their poetry was due on the 28th of May. It was lunchtime and everyone went to his or her house for lunch. Except for Duet her parents weren't home they didn't get home until 5. Before Duet went home for lunch she would make herself, Mr. Duo Maxwell-Yuy called her. "Duet, you are a roll model for these students I'm quite impressed and pleased. Tell me why you never talk to any of your friends?" Duet looked up at Duo with her cobalt blue eyes, with a tint of Persian. She said "My.mother.always.said.never.talk.only.if .the.teacher.gives.you.permission." Duo looked down at her staring at her, her hair was of chestnut brown cut short, and her eyes were so delicate full of sadness. It reminded him of his Koishi, "Duet who makes your lunch for you?" "No.one." "Do you mind having lunch with me, we can talk about your grades, and I'll ask about the poetry contest." "Hn." Duo walked with Duet "Duet, its quite small to let you know." "It's.ok, I'm.not.picky." The house was of a small cottage it was decorated with flowers that wrap around the whole house. The entire wild flowers mix and matching colors with colors. Duet spoke "Your house.it's beautiful." "Thank you." They walked in the house Duet staying outside in front of the door as Duo went in. "You can come in." Acting timidly she walked in took off her shoes and walk quietly to where Duo was. He prepared lunch for the both of them. Duet was looking at all the interesting paintings all of flowers. Then she looked at the portraits her teacher and some one else that seemed familiar. "Duet, your lunch is ready." She walked to the little small table and ate crises- cross on a pillow. She ate her fish and Miso soup, Duo did most of the talking "Duet I think I'd rather put you in advance classes. I think you could handle it, Since with all the skills I've seen you do you work hard. I'm quite pleased no one has this kind of potential for a ten year old." "I.see, thank.you.Mr. Maxwell-Yuy." Duo smiled, they were both done and lunchtime didn't end for another hour. She asked Duo "Mr. Maxwell-Yuy can.. I.see.you're.. Garden?" "Sure its outside, be careful not to get lost, my Koishi is outside too, if you find my Koishi when your lost, my Koi will tell you where the house is though my Koi will ask who you are." "Hn." Duet walked outside into the garden the flowers were scattered there was a walkway to see them the entire garden was quite peaceful. She found two trees, she saw something twinkle she walked through the trees their stood Heero cutting the flowers and planting new ones. He closed his eyes to smell the air. Duet walked closer, She took out her locket and examined him. He looks the same as in the locket. Heero opened his eyes and saw a little girl stumble in the garden, she walked next to him touching the flowers tenderly caring for them putting more soil on some of them. Heero was happy someone he didn't know was helping him, he asked. "Who are you?" (Paine: Left you at a cliff again. Heero: Why am I happy to see her? Paine: Heero be patient. Heero: And you made Duo and I make love. Paine: Yeah.it had to show you two are kois. Duo: Um, what happened to me when Duets in the garden? Paine: Wait I'll say in next chapter. 


	3. Duet's poem, Dreams part 1

Paine: Hey I got 2 reviews Thank you Ink and the person that reviewed the first chapter and second chapter.  
  
Heero: Still why am I happy to see her?  
  
Duo: Heero-koi, wait 'til the chapter starts.  
  
Heero: Duo I don't like being called your Koi  
  
Paine: Well your going to have to call him koi because this is my fic.  
  
Heero * mumbling *: Stupid Onna.  
  
Paine: What was that Heero!  
  
(Paine holds Heero by his green tank top, holds him down with torture chains.)  
  
Paine: time for the disclaimer,  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters except for Duet. Heero and Duo are adults now, Heero owns a garden the last part I left off was the Who are you part. On with the continuation..)  
Heero was happy someone he didn't know was helping him, he asked. "Who are you?" Duet finally looked up at Heero, "Oh I've seen you before, are you Mr. Maxwell-Yuy's Koibito?" "Hn, I'll ask again who are you?" "Duet Takasago, I'm. in. Mr. Maxwell-Yuy's class." "Are you that gifted girl he told me about?" Duet smiled "Yes I guess you could say that." Heero and Duet talked for a little while, until it was time for Duet to go back to school. She spoke to Heero, "Mr. Yuy-Maxwell." "Hn." "It was nice talking to you." "Hn, you too." "Oh, I like your garden." "Domo aragatio" "Do akamashte (Your welcome.)" Heero was a little surprised "You speak Japanese?" "Hn, I'm learning when I go to the Public Library, but it just fits on my tongue and I get it much faster then some people." "I see, Sayonara" "Sayonara, Heero-kun." She ran to catch up to the way back to school classroom. Mr. Maxwell-Yuy just had to explain the poetry assignment. It wasn't very long and as soon as he was done they started it in class. Duet however was having a hard time thinking of what to write so she jotted down some words that would fit.  
  
Love is something precious, As sweet as thick melted honey, Love ends all suffering, it ends anger, and it ends pain. Love is melting me in this dark rain. As I cry for the light, I cry for someone. I cry for hope, I cry for a miracle To only realize I'm alone.  
  
Duet didn't know she would be done so soon, She went over to his teacher's desk he was busy grading the children's social studies tests. "Mr. Maxwell-Yuy.I'm done." "Huh, so soon your amazing, let me see." She gave Mr. Maxwell-Yuy the paper. He read it, he was a little thunderstruck, and he took his eyeglasses off. "Duet, this poem is so sad is they're a problem at home?" "No, no I'm perfectly happy at home, honest." "Ok, just to be sure, can I enter it in the contest?" "Hai, Mr. Maxwell-Yuy." "You may take your seat." "Hai."  
  
~*~*~*After school~*~*~*~ Duet arrived home, walking up to the cupboard she lived in. It was rather small only a mini bed and a desk with a lamp. She placed her nap sack on the desk, and started her math homework. When her mother came home she ran to the cupboard "WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE SUPPER?!" she said and opened the door to the cupboard, facing her daughter. "But mom I had to finish my homework." "Don't give me that Japanese manners shit! I want you to make SUPPER now!" she smacked Duet's cheek it was completely red. She ran to the kitchen stumbling a bit, she started to cook the fish.  
  
*~*~*~*Dinner~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was eaten in silence no one talking, Duet was finished "DUET GO TO BED!" Her mother said. Duet put her plate in the dishwasher, and went straight to her room. A few hours later her dad came crashing the door, "HEY BRAT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITHOUT A BEATING?" "F-Four hours" "WELL YOUR OVERDUE." He punched her kicked her slapped her, all unspeakable things. "YOUR NOT FUN TO BEAT UP YOU SORRY ASS SHIT." Duet's face was in the ground blood trickling down her lips, more intense now though. Her father left the room. She stumbled up to her bed and laid on it. Gasping and panting the beatings were the least thing she had on her mind. She knew she would die, by the hand of her parents. She looked at the locket it held the picture of the guy, she wanted to know who he is? Its like she knows him, she knows him. She placed her locket in her drawer in her desk her only safe place. Duet fell asleep, she started to dream, she was in a house showing a figure caressing another figure's stomach. "What shall we name our precious treasure?" the familiar voice said. "Duet, it fits her," said the second familiar voice said. "Ohh.Its.time." The figure let go and vanished the image vanished. Into complete nothingness.the next dream began to show. Voices were heard "Push, Push" "KUSO!" The figure screamed out, "Push, Push!" "Ome no KORSEU!" The figure screamed out again, not before passing out and baby cries were heard.  
  
Paine: Hey, I left you at a cliffhanger. Heero: Who are the figures? Paine: If I tell you it would give the story away. Duo: Heero I know I'll tell you in our bedroom. Heero: What Duo don't get any ideas about this? Duo: Why Heero are you getting any ideas? Paine: Hey you too save it for the next chapter (Duo and Heero passionately kiss one another.) Paine: Too late 


	4. Dreams part 2, the pain of the past

Paine: Ok this is the dream sequence chapter  
  
Heero: Mmmmph  
  
(Heero's being kissed by Duo)  
  
Paine: If you want to do that get a room  
  
Duo: look Heero she's jealous.  
  
Paine: I'm not jealous Duo; I used to like some one  
  
Duo: Yeah I bet it's that Macgillvery kid.  
  
Paine *blush *: Duo that is none of your damn business.  
  
Duo: then why are you blushing?  
  
Paine: Shut the Hell up and smooch Heero and stop talking to me Mr. Bi  
  
Duo: Whatever sorry ass bitch  
  
Paine: Should I get the rope!  
  
Duo: no!!!!  
  
Paine: good dog.  
  
(Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters except for Duet, no I'm not making money off of this, I wish I was but I'm not this is for enjoyment only. This Chapter is about the dreams Duets having. Well in every chapter Duet becomes less nervous because she is making all these new friends. Now on to the continuation.)  
Cries were heard, as the doctor held and cleaned the baby, the doctor told the person that helped the patient.  
"It's a girl."  
"Did you hear that Koibito, we have a daughter."  
The figure was panting tired and sweating, but the person was still alive.  
"Hn, our daughter, Duet."  
  
The scene flashes to a blank shade of white as it comes into a close.  
  
Duet had woken-up on a Saturday,  
  
She got ready to go and finish her project on her family tree. Her mother was gone and her father was out drinking getting drunk as usual, She started at the library it was only one block from her house. She looked up on the projects book to see which book can help her get a defiant A+. She was busy studying also trying to bring that A- to an A+. She was studying and walking at the same time, she carelessly bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ooof" they both said.  
  
She looked at the person she bumped into she was startled.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell-Yuy what are you doing here?"  
  
"Finding a good book for my next lesson."  
  
"Hn, that's a good idea."  
  
"Why are you here."  
  
"I'm studying for my math test, and finding a project book ideas."  
  
"Hmmm, good idea."  
  
By now they already sat down at a table to talk, Duet had come up with most of the questions, But she was a little nervous to ask them all, She asked this question for last.  
  
"How's your Koibito?"  
  
"Fine, he's sad but fine."  
  
"He's really nice, and has a nice garden, it was enchanting to look at, like the pictures in a painting."  
  
"Hmmm.very good observation."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell-Yuy, I need some advice."  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"I had this dream last night, it was strange, I heard voices and it was my birth."  
  
"Hmmm.. that's weird."  
  
"One of the figures called its mate Koibito."  
  
"Interesting.. Hn it sounds a little like me."  
  
"I don't know, but I have to do my project, bye Mr. Maxwell-Yuy, see you Monday." Duet walked out of the library already checked out her two books, She walked home thinking about her dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mr. Maxwell-Yuy~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mr. Maxwell-Yuy drove home and visited his Koibito; he's been working in the garden all day. He would need some help,  
  
"Koibito"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I saw that gifted girl at the library today, she appeared to be studying. Strange, girls her age don't dedicate their studies that much."  
  
"Maybe she cares."  
  
"Yeah maybe, she said she had a dream about when she was born, I think it was of her parents.. wait why would a child have that kind of dream?"  
  
"I don't know Koibito, but I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Ok, I'll fix your garden for you."  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*Duet Takasago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She had already prepared Lunch for her parents because without it her mother would scold her again. She wouldn't want to get slapped red in the cheek. And now she was starting her project, She did at what her father and mother told her before they started drinking. She did a mobile and half of her project was completed. She climbed into her bed and took a quick little nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~`~*~*~*~~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shadowed figure walked slowly to another shadow,  
  
"Aishitaru"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And that dream sequence and another one pop up.  
  
"Koibito I have good news" said the figure with short hair.  
  
"What Koi?" said the figure with long hair.  
  
"I'm pregnant" said the figure with short hair caressing its stomach.  
  
"Oh, Koi I'm so happy, Aishitaru!" the longhaired figured responded  
  
Another dream sequence showed and it appeared to be very depressing.  
  
" Koi I can't believe I have to leave her."  
  
"I'm sorry Koi."  
  
The figure with short hair sobbed,  
  
"I love her."  
  
The figure with short hair put the baby girl down on the doorstep with a note. The figure rang the doorbell, and they both left.  
  
"Don't worry Heero.pray." Said the figure with longhair.  
  
Paine: Well that is left you at a cliffy that I did wish me luck on the next chapter. 


	5. Dreams part 3, the sorrow of Heero's hea...

Paine: Hey I'm back  
  
Duo: Where from hell?  
  
Paine: Duo should I rap your braid around your neck?!  
  
Duo: no, no!  
  
Paine: Don't get me pissed off, Heero why don't you take him  
  
Heero: Duo.I, lets go.  
  
(Heero takes Duo to another room. Moans and groans are now heard.)  
  
Paine: now since there is no one to do the disclaimer that only leaves me,  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters except for Duet. I'm going to make this story at least 10 chapters long, or more. Duet's having dreams about her existence, it quite seems odd to her. She starts to suspect something. Who is she going to tell? Enough with the Summery you must be saying just get on to the blasted story. Well here's your wish, the fic continues.)  
  
The figure with short hair put the baby girl down on the doorstep with a note. The figure rang the doorbell, and they both left.  
  
"Don't worry Heero.pray." Said the figure with longhair. The Figure with short hair now known as Heero looked at the person with long hair,  
  
"Ariagtio, Duo."  
  
"Do akemashitia, Heero-Koi"  
  
The dream fades out, as the eyes of cobalt blue wake. Duet got out of bed seeing that her parents weren't home yet, she started to finish her project that was due next week. She did remember to make supper for her mom, not repeating her mistake twice. Duet kept pondering about her dream that she went through.  
  
'Heero.? Duo.?'  
  
She wondered about it for a long time and wondered if she was adopted. That her parents she is living with are not physically her real parents, that her real parents are there somewhere. She walked to her room looked in the drawer to look at the picture of the man in it. He seemed familiar but she can't place her finger on it. She touched the in graving Aishitaru Heero Yuy. The graving was very old at least ten years she might of guessed, she put the locket back in the tiny drawer, and started to study her math lesson. Her parents came home with a fight none of the less not in the best mood to talk too. Luckily, she doesn't have to face them she prepared dinner for them and that were enough. It wasn't long after she had the most terrible beating of her life. She was bleeding more rapidly now. And when her parents went to sleep she snuck in the bathroom and bandaged herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Sunday~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her parents left the house with her all alone again. She dug in her drawer and took the locket and placed it on her neck, maybe she could go for a walk to the park. She could go to her special spot where she takes care of the flowers there. The water was crystal blue it shined as pure Sapphire it was enchanting as Mr. Maxwell-Yuy Koi's garden, though she didn't know what their names were. She seemed to remember that Mr. Maxwell-Yuy's first name was Duo. But is Duo a common name? If not she may have found a clue that she doesn't live with her real parents. She sat by the tree, and slept, the whole situation had caught up to her so fast it wore her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A figure with black hair with another one with brown hair covering one eye, clanged to a person that has blond hair.  
  
"What's this meeting about, I was supposed to meet Sally an hour ago. I hope that emotional Onna understands."  
  
"I understand Wufei." Said a woman with honey brown hair smiling at Wufei. It didn't seem to faze him he forgot she was standing their the whole time, The person with blond hair looked up at the person with brown hair over one eye.  
  
"Trowa, do you have any idea of what's this meeting about. Why Heero and Duo called us here."  
  
"Haven't the slightest clue, Quatre."  
  
Two figures one with long chestnut hair the other with short chocolate hair walked to the four people bunched up.  
  
"Duo why did you call us?" said Quatre  
  
"Easy, Q because Heero and I would like to make an announcement."  
  
Duo looked to make sure everyone he invited was here; he looked straight at everyone. He spoke once again looking serious,  
  
"Heero and I are getting married, the wedding is in two mouths."  
  
Everyone looked at him, when they spoke and took a glance at Heero, Heero nodded. It was true he would be married soon; he would find happiness and share it with his soon to be Koi. And maybe he can be truly happy for once, he never showed it for years but this could be his chance.  
  
A loud yell was heard and it snapped Duet out of her dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~The park~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duet woke up and saw someone it had brown hair and Persian blue eyes, wearing a jacket and jeans.  
  
"Sorry, I usually come here, how did you find this spot?"  
  
"I found it when I was four."  
  
"I see, Duet how's school been?"  
  
"Fine, I had my project to do but besides that it's fine."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Duet took off her locket she kept in secret from her parents. And showed it to him.  
  
"Are you Heero Yuy?"  
  
Heero was shocked that she would know his used to be name.  
  
"Hai, but my last names not Yuy anymore."  
  
"I know Yuy-Maxwell right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Tell me Heero-san was this locket meant for my teacher ten years ago?"  
  
"Hn, exactly ten years ago, that was before."  
  
"Before what, tell me what happened?"  
  
"You sure you can handle my story?"  
  
"Hai, Heero-san I can handle it."  
  
"It starts like this, Duo and I met each other through the war, he was my comrade my partner. Although I was annoyed that he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. But it was ok for now I soon to realize I liked the chatter, Soon one of the missions I found him almost dead I saved him from the enemy OZ. He nearly died if I hadn't found him in time, I think that was the time he developed strong feelings for me, when I actually cared for him. I began to realize."  
  
Paine: Left you at a cliffy, hey I have to leave it somewhere 


	6. Duet's day, Heero's accecdent

Heero: Where's Paine?  
  
Duo: I heard she was crying in her room for an hour.  
  
Heero: Why?  
  
Duo: Apparently Aya Yuy P.SII hurt her feelings  
  
Heero: What for?  
  
Duo: Well it just so happens that Paine hasn't put enough detail, and it's too predictable to the eye. But maybe Paine has something in store for us.  
  
Paine: That's right *sob * I have a plan and its going to take place in Duet's P.O.V and I *sob * warned everyone that this is my first fic, and *sob* the reasons they are so short is because I have a life. I can't *sob * write on forever.  
  
Duo: Well I'll do the disclaimer all right Paine?  
  
Paine: I guess.  
  
Duo: Paine doesn't own Gundam Wing and none of the characters except for Duet and said this fic will start in Duet point of view. And she will cry more if she finds more reviews hurtful. But if she does she will bare them and take the advice. After all she is only 13, she's a newbie I guess so she's angelic I guess. On with the continuation.  
  
I was listening to Heero's story, but before he could finish. I was going to be late getting home. I stop Mr. Yuy-Maxwell's story before he could continue.  
  
"Sumemasen, Mr. Yuy-Maxwell I have to go home."  
  
"Hai I understand, Ja Matane, Duet."  
  
"Sayonara." I ran home expecting to see my parents boiling mad at me, I was terrified that I might be punished for my lateness and that I wasn't out of the house for anything. The reason I could go to the library was because my parents weren't home, I was alone. And they said if I made friends they would take away something precious. I was petrified to know what that was. But I sure don't want to find out, I came to the front door. I opened it slightly, there were my parents staring at me angrily blood boiling and paranoid.  
  
"Duet where have you been!" my mother said  
  
"I-I went t-to t-the p-park."I replied  
  
"Splendid, and just were you doing there?!" my father said  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Thinking?" they both said.  
  
My mother went to me and slapped me on my cheek, it severely hurt it wasn't like the other slaps I received before. My father picked me up by the hair and through me against the door, I was lucky I lived. That was the most horrible beating in my whole entire life, I wanted to scream and say I was sorry and I would never do it again. But my mouth was bruised from the beatings the words never came.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 months later at school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was strange everything was in place I received my normal beatings as usual but for some reason my teacher received a phone call.  
  
"Hello.WHAT.hold on.I'll be at the hospital in 15 minutes!"  
  
That was an awkward part of the day, I hoped everything was all right. I didn't want to see my teacher sad. The substitute was Mr. Winner-Barton since Mr. Maxwell-Yuy and him job share. If one is absent the other one fills in for the other, oh and if Mr. Maxwell-Yuy or Mr. Winner-Barton weren't being placed absent the whole day would be cut in half. Mr. Winner- Barton was showing his stomach was big but no one was surprised and congratulated him. He seemed truly happy, he wasn't a bad teacher at all.  
  
"Students your family tree project is due today, I want to start with."  
  
I was sure he was going to pick Akio her poster seemed to look colorful, I was sure she was going to start first. So I sweat dropped sure I was going to be last, Mr. Winner-Barton smiled  
  
"Ms. Takasago why don't you start first?"  
  
I didn't notice I was crouching in my chair. I grabbed my project and explained it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo drove his car to the hospital as fast as he could almost going over the speed limit. He ran to the nurse panting and sweating  
  
"WHERE is Mr. Yuy-Maxwell's room?!"  
  
The nurse looked at Duo  
  
"What are you his brother?" Duo was furious he turned red ready to kill.  
  
"No I'm his koi which room!"  
  
The nurse finally got the hint,  
  
"Room 234."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He ran hoping Heero was alive he had gotten word that Heero had been in an accident. He already lost his daughter he definitely didn't want to lose his Koi. When he arrived through the door his Koi was asleep. Wearing the hospital gown, his forehead and arms were rapped in bandages he was still breathing. Duo walked to him, Heero looked so peaceful asleep. A small shiny tear landed on Heero's cheek, Duo had been crying he didn't care. To hell with the saying that boy's don't cry all he had left was Heero and he was going to lose him. The cobalt blue eyes soon filled with water trailed down his face as he looked at Heero's sleeping form in the hospital bed. He began to talk to the sleeping form hoping he would wake up.  
  
"Quatre is happy, I wish you was there, we threw him a baby shower at the school it was nice, And Wufei brought Sally and their daughter Marlene. She is now one year old; Trowa seemed to be happy also since him being a father to Quatre's child."  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered open he looked at Duo and trembled, Duo was relived he was ok.  
  
"Heero, I'm glad your ok, I was worried about you."  
  
"Heero? Who's Heero?" he said, Duo shocked by this only stared wide eyed looking at the dazed and confused look on his face.  
  
TCB  
  
Paine: Poor Heero I hope you are ok. Cliffhanger again, stay for next chapter please. 


	7. The diary, Heero's memory loss

Heero: Paine, Omae o Korosu!!!  
  
Paine: Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't written it right Heero, I'm sorry it's still your trademark.  
  
Heero: I still won't forgive you.  
  
Pane: eye-nako! (1) Pooh tang in Na mo! (2) I'm going to my room!  
  
Duo: what did she say?  
  
Heero: I don't know the language I speak is Japanese, I don't know what she said.  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
Heero: I feel like I was insulted.  
  
Duo: Uh well.  
  
Goddess_of_laughter: Well since Paine's not here I'm her cousin I will tell the disclaimer.  
  
Duo: hey if you're her cousin do you know those words she spoke to Heero?  
  
Goddess_of_laughter: Yes.. So here is the disclaimer, Paine doesn't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters except for Duet. The whole point Duet being abused will show soon. This chapter is gonna be sad, I just hope you like it.  
  
"Heero? Who's Heero?" he said, Duo shocked by this only stared wide eyed looking at the dazed and confused look on his face. He couldn't believe Heero didn't know himself, He started to cry a little. But gently wiped them away, he spoke after the long period of silence.  
  
"Your Heero.I'm Duo."  
  
Heero took a good look at Duo confused, he responded  
  
"Your Duo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly a thunder of pain hit Heero, he placed his hands on his head closing his eyes crying.  
  
"My.head.hurts."  
  
Duo was panicking he didn't know if this was serious, what was wrong with his koi?  
  
"I'll call a doctor! Excuse me Mr. Cohashba?!"  
  
Heero collapsed on the hospital bed, breathing faintly. The doctor walked in the room,  
  
"What has happened here?"  
  
"My Koibito collapsed just a minute ago, He doesn't remember anything right, but why did he collapse?"  
  
"Probably because it was too much for him and he was straining himself to learn. His mind shut down and he collapsed. Oh its not serious he will be fine, all you need to do is show him what he used to do before the accident. You can take him home, in about two hours."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Duet's house ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duet sat on her bed scrunched up in a ball, hands covering both her legs. She looked teary, between the sobs and marks she looked as though her breathing will give up sooner or later. She looked at the locket with the picture, she was still pondering on who he is? He seemed familiar. She lay on her bed facing the ceiling, Thinking.  
  
'Who is this person?'  
  
A flash of something hit her.  
  
'What? They look similar, Heero and Mr. Yuy-Maxwell, but it could be a coincidence.'  
  
Duet climbed out of her bed and began to walk to the spot in the park. She was thinking  
  
'If only I had a clue, it would come in handy.'  
  
She sat underneath the big tree and began to read a book. A gust of wind blew passed her, and a book fell on her lap. Startled she looked at the dark blue book, examined it with her fingers she opened to the first page. It wrote like this,  
  
Dear Diary, AC 197  
Duo gave you to me today, he said I should write my personal thoughts In you. Well here it goes I think I'm Falling in love with a certain chestnut, Cobalt eyed boy. I know its wrong that I should feel this way. I hope that One day it would be legal and I could Tell my feelings. Duo why does my love For you have to be complicated? Ne, Diary What should I do?  
Yuy  
  
'Yuy? Isn't that a part of my teacher's Koi's name?'  
  
She knew it was wrong to read someone's diary but it was about her teacher's koi, she was so curious she turned the page and read on.  
  
AC 197 Dear Diary,  
I think I should call you, #5. I couldn't think of anything good, So I gave you a code number. Today I was assigned a mission To blow up a 6 ships. But I wasn't Alone, Duo my co-pilot was to back Me up if the mission would fail. Hmm, Like it would. The mission was successful, But in my heart I ache to tell my feelings, But I let my chance escape. Ne, #5 will I get rejected?  
Yuy  
  
'Well this is weird.Oh my, I have to go home, or else a massive beating again! I'll take this with me I've got to know!'  
  
Duet ran to her house as fast as she could up to her so called room. Luckily her parents weren't home yet. She studied the book and wondered, what happened? She was confused. She fixed dinner, set it on the table already waiting for her parents. When her parents finally came home, but when they finally did. She received three beatings from her father. Then finally ate dinner, When it was time for me to go to bed. I obeyed, I folded the sheet back and pretended to sleep. When I heard the doorbell ring, My father answered the door. I trembled would this person find out, would I get in trouble? I shivered at the thought. And hid under the covers, as my father opened the door. The person was to be least expected, but it was quite common.  
  
TBC  
  
Paine: * Sob * cliffy? Stay for the next chapter  
  
Eye-nako- Filipino word for {oh boy} Pooh tang in na mo- Filipino word for {mother fucker}  
  
You see I'm half Filipino Heero didn't know I cussed him in Tagaloge. He will be sorry. Review please and be nice! 


	8. Duo's visit, Duet finds the truth

Heero: Hmmm..no one told me.  
  
Duo: '?' told you what?  
  
Heero: that what Paine Said was insulting, Hn, I still don't know what she said, Kuso! Am I supposed to let her get away with it!?"  
  
Duo: I dun know love but I hope the word doesn't go to your head.  
  
Heero: Since when did I get amnesia? I'll do the disclaimer its my turn. Disclaimer: Paine doesn't own Gundam Wing (thank god), or any of the characters, this is her first fic after all, so I'll let her off at passes at me.  
  
Duo: Hn, Heero good job on with the Fic.  
  
The person was to be least expected, but it was quite common.  
  
"Uhh excuse me sir, are you Mr. Takasago?"  
  
" Yes I am, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Maxwell-Yuy Duet's teacher."  
  
"What has she done now?!"  
  
"Nothing, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure but don't over visit your welcome."  
  
He opened the door wider to let Mr. Maxwell-Yuy in, he carefully observed the place the living room looked as if the furniture looked comfy and cozy more colorful. The paintings of the wall looked like pictures of torture chambers and dungeons, which made Mr. Maxwell-Yuy sweat drop. Mr. Maxwell- Yuy sat on the near by chair and explained about why he was here.  
  
"I think you know your daughter has a brilliant mind, astounding of a third grader."  
  
"Yeah what are you getting at?"  
  
"Well with the rate she's going she will have a seventh grader mind when she reaches fourth grade, you should be very proud of your daughter."  
  
"Proud? Of what all she does is disobey us, she's been really quite though she is a little devil in her mind."  
  
"Sir I think you are mistaken, she's been very sweet in class, She is quite though but I think she is only concentrating on her studies."  
  
"Well Mr. Maxwell-Yuy did you have any kids?"  
  
"Well Sir, My Koibito and I did but we couldn't keep her because our budget was too high My Koi and I had to leave everything, giving our daughter to another family."  
  
"Well as you might not know all children think evil and twisted they are nothing but trouble."  
  
"I think I over visited my welcome, I have to get home."  
  
Mr. Maxwell-Yuy opened the door and let himself out slowly shutting the door.  
  
Duet's dad ran to the room where Duet was sleeping he woke her up by crashing the door, he did a sever beating on her fifteen times, and let her fall. Duet was awoken now very sore and panting still not moving her body. Her father had left the room, going to bed.  
  
_______________________________Duet at school______________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
I arrived at school sore and bleeding all over, the blood had dried thank god. But it was sure a lot of it, The teacher Mr. Maxwell-Yuy gave attendance  
  
"Kei Higashi"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Akio Arima"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Aki Masakachi"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Duet Takasago"  
  
But when he said my name I didn't respond in a cheerful way, he looked at me where I sat and noticed I was struggling to keep awake and not to fall over. I finally gave out and fell on the class floor. I heard voices and an ambulance my teacher was with me, I remember waking up in the hospital room. Being hovered by my teacher he asked me a question  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I tried to get up and responded but I was too weak and I fainted again, When the second time I woke up again I felt a little better, though I couldn't speak anymore, I found a little blackboard and chalk. I motioned for my teacher to look at me, I wrote down I was fine. He smiled, that smiled soon turned into a frown.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I gave a pained look I couldn't lie all I had to do was to tell the truth, I wrote down who gave me the bruises and how I felt this morning and that I was always abused like this.  
  
"Umm.I'm sorry I didn't know you were being abused like this. What can I do?"  
  
I felt my voice coming back to me, and I spoke to him.  
  
"I'm looking for my real parents, that's the best solution I have."  
  
"Do you have a clue?"  
  
"Hai, its in my backpack."  
  
My backpack was on the chair next to me, I asked Mr. Maxwell-Yuy politely.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell-Yuy can I have my back pack?"  
  
"OK."  
  
Mr. Maxwell took my backpack from the chair and put it on my lap. I carefully with a bandaged hand took the diary out of it.  
  
"This is my clue."  
  
My teacher nodded, Since I read half this diary already I was at the last page.  
  
AC 200 #5 I had a baby yesterday I'm truly happy Duo is happy also he will be taking a new job. Ne, #5 will this happiness last forever. My little girl has cobalt blue eyes from my Koi and my brown hair, Its funny that Duo would give me all my happiness. I'm trying to decide on a name, Well supposedly since I'm a mother, I'll name her Duet on behalf of my Koi's name is Duo I'll name her Duet. Ne, I hope Duo's job goes well.  
Yuy  
  
I hadn't noticed tears were trickling down my face, and I turned to the back of the book I felt the something behind it.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell-Yuy may I have a pair of scissors?"  
  
When I had the scissors in my grasp I cut the part that was budging out it was a picture of a little girl with cobalt blue eyes just like mine and hair just like mine. I looked at Mr. Maxwell-Yuy, it all makes sense, I am Mr. Maxwell-Yuy and Mr. Yuy-Maxwell's daughter. I asked Mr. Maxwell-Yuy a question,  
  
"Are you my real dad?"  
  
Cliffy what do you think. 


	9. THE ENDING!

Duo: Why do I have to give an answer!  
  
Paine: An answer to what?  
  
Duo: Duet she knows now.  
  
Paine: Of coarse, But where's Heero?  
  
Duo: He's a little traumatized by the last chapter.  
  
Heero * sobbing *: Duet if you know, then, help me.  
  
Paine: you know the deal I don't own GW or the characters except for Duet. Well you know what happen do I really need to play back? And no I'm not cruel! On with the fic I guess.  
  
"Are you my real dad?" Duet asked.  
  
"How can you be certain?" asked Duo  
  
"The Diary, the picture of this baby girl its obvious."  
  
"Well.I still can't be sure."  
  
"What happened to you 10 years ago?"  
  
"Well.I that is my Koi and I had a daughter on April 23 1992."  
  
"That's my birthday, April 23rd."  
  
"Well I seem to remember my Koi leaving a cross necklace."  
  
"Ummm."  
  
Duet pulled out her necklace she always had when she was little, it always stayed on.  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"YES! Oh Duet."  
  
Duo pulled her into a hug, though Duet was loosing air.  
  
"Da . . . dad. . . I . . . can't breathe."  
  
Duo immediately let go.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Will Mom be happy?"  
  
Duo suddenly remembered the accident a pained look appeared over him. He had to bring himself to tell her, It was the only way. So he looked at Duet in her cobalt eyes and told her what had happened a week ago.  
  
"I see, Oh mom I finally find you and now you won't remember me, oh and what about my current parents?"  
  
_______________________Duets Parents__________________________________________________________  
  
They were arguing throwing every object at each other until they heard a loud knock at the door.  
  
"OPEN UP THIS IS THE POLICE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
The father opened the door,  
  
"Can I help you?" said the father.  
  
"We were informed by Mrs. Chang that you were abusing a little girl, and according to page 234 paragraph 126 that is strictly illegal and is worth a life sentence."  
  
"Do I look like I was abusing a child?"  
  
"We have proof."  
  
The Policeman showed pictures of Duet being slapped by her father.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I think Mrs. Chang took these, quite a photographer I might add."  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
~ And Mr. And Mrs. Takasago were arrested, thrown in jail, Duet was put up for adoption. Duo signed the adoption papers without informing his Koi. He's been having problems of getting his Koi's memory back. But sadly he's not having any luck. So he signed his Koi's name for him, and now Duet, was now known as Duet Yuy-Maxwell. She loved the name though she couldn't be all happy something in her stomach twisted and turned, she was nervous. But when she met Mr. Yuy-Maxwell again it didn't seem like the person she accidentally met in his garden. ~*  
  
Duet was faced-to-face with Heero.  
  
"Um, Hi" said Duet.  
  
"Hi, your cute, tell me.what's your name?" he asked.  
  
Duet smiled being informed by Duo that her new mother had gotten amnesia.  
  
"I'm Duet."  
  
"Duet that's a nice name."  
  
Duet gave Heero a tight hug, Heero startled hugged her back. Duo by now went into the kitchen to make dinner and left Heero and their new daughter to get to know each other. Duet remembered what she had in her hand, and let go of Heero.  
  
"Is this your diary?"  
  
Heero took the diary in his grasp and began to read what of his past life. When he finally went to the last page, he was stunned, the girl in front of him was his daughter. He clutched his stomach gently as if memorizing what was there. He had remembered everything. And he hugged Duet closely, eyes closed, he asked her again  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Duet Yuy-Maxwell"  
  
"What is your name?" Heero whispered  
  
"Duet Yuy-Maxwell"  
  
"Oh! . . I love you so much" he said.  
  
"I love you to, mom."  
  
Heero blushed embarrassingly he didn't quite like the title 'Mom'. But he'll get used to it, Well he did bore her and loved her dearly and wasn't going to loose her again. He would never forget this moment, when he got his daughter back, and when his memory returned. Duo called them to dinner. . .and they ate in peace like a happy family.  
  
The End~  
  
Paine: its not completely finished I'm making 2 epilogues, there might be some OAV chapters in the future. Of when Heero confessed his love to Duo, I won't know unless you tell me. Oh yeah! Dun forget to read War_Tokoyami's Forbidden Love fic because that was the fic I won in a contest. And that's not done, so.that's something to look forward too. 


	10. Eprolge part I

Epilogue I  
  
_  
  
Paine: Hey I like the people that reviewed,  
  
Aya Yuy P.SII: Thank you very much you've been there since the first chapter and for that I thank you and I try my best not to disappoint my reviewers. And you were one of those reviewers thank you so much.  
  
Ink: I'm sorry I didn't say the 'I will kill you' in Japanese right and you were there in Chapter II and III, I thank you.  
  
And for last . . . War_Tokoyami: You reviewed only once but I must say you had a lot to say. And I'm still waiting for Forbidden Love to be finished.  
  
Paine: Thank you for all your time reviewing this it really means a lot to me.  
  
And I know the fics main part is over but hey I try. And I'd like some reviews on my other fics also, I think I'll be doing one that has the same plot as in Maid in Manhattan. So, you'll find cross-dressing . . . opps! I said too much on with the Are you there fic!  
  
-  
  
"Hey mom can you help me with this part?" Duet asked, as she tapped her pencil on the study table, doing her homework. Heero looked at his daughter; his eyes went wide at the homework she has gotten. He tried to explain it the best way he can, and then he asked a question that puzzled him for weeks.  
  
"Do the students in your class get the same homework?"  
  
Duet responded with a smile, "No not really I get more homework now because I'm advanced. And dad said I can handle it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Mom, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How did you meet dad?"  
  
Heero didn't really want to tell her about the war and the meeting with Duo. Heck he didn't want her to get ideas. For a normal girl she could be petrified. But she wasn't a normal little girl; she was a special girl. His daughter his preciousness treasure. His and Duo's being, the precious pride and joy. They're whole world in this child of theirs. He told her the story.  
  
_  
  
"I see, so you met dad through Operation Meteor?" Duet said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"And when you met him he shot you by accident?"  
  
"Hai, but that was a misunderstanding"  
  
"And then he rescued you, finished the war and then some years later fell in love then had me."  
  
"Hai that's about it."  
  
"That's great to hear that story, I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too little blossom."  
  
"When will dad come home?"  
  
"In a week, honey."  
  
Duet smiled she had never had so much attention in her life. She loved it so much since she moved from her old parents' house. She loved her mother dearly even though her mother is a man. It didn't seem to bother her, she met Aunt Quatre her other teacher, and Uncle Trowa. Her mother and father's friends, they seemed like nice people, and Uncle Wufei and Aunt Sally with their one-year-old daughter Mya. It seemed that her family was pleased. Even though the house was small, it was perfect. Duet had no complaints, and was quite pleased.  
  
_  
  
The next day it was a normal day at school, Mr. Winner-Barton or should I say Aunt Quatre wasn't here yet. And when he did arrive, he had some news, beside he will only be here for four days. We have a new student; he wore the traditional boy's school uniform, wearing sneakers. And his features chestnut brown hair and solid ice blue eyes, it seemed to remind her of her parents. So she wasn't as shocked as the other students weren't, Duet found him quite handsome. When it was his choice to pick a seat all the students except for Duet trembled. There was a seat behind Duet he took it, Duet sweat dropped why did he pick the seat behind her. She wasn't too nervous anyway; it was silent throughout the day. When she arrived home she was exhausted, the boy kept glaring at her all day. It was really freaky, but flattering. She talked to him once but that was basically it for the day.  
  
Heero asked,  
  
"How was your day little blossom?"  
  
"Tiring, I need a nap."  
  
"Okay dinner will be in four hours."  
  
"Thank you, mom."  
  
-  
  
And sure enough it was dinnertime, it was rice and pork. One of Duet and Heero's favorites. Duo had arrived home that day, it was a sweet welcoming by his koi and daughter. His life was really complete it really was complete.  
  
The End of Part I 


	11. Eprolge part II

Epilogue part II  
  
-  
  
Seven years later, Duet was seventeen years old. In Collage, since she was in advance in all her classes. She was now going for her master's degree to be a psychiatrist. She was doing her best. Having her mother help her while her father did paper work, It was nice and peaceful. Well not for long,  
  
-  
  
Five weeks later Mr. Yuy-Maxwell died, in a car accident. This time they could do nothing for him and he passed away. This broke Duo and Duet's heart, they kept crying everytime they look outside. It showed so much gentleness and love, outside because outside was Heero's garden. Lost but never forgotten, that's a line that ment everything, Now Duo and Duet had to take turns making the daily meals. That wasn't a problem at all, though it crushed Duet, she couldn't except the fact that her mother is dead. She needed a break from studding and went to her mother's grave. It read,  
  
Heero Yuy-Maxwell  
Born AC 195-AC 217  
"A wonderful Koi, and  
A blessed mother."  
Lost but never forgotten  
In our hearts. The Perfect  
Solider, Silent and Gentle  
Flower.  
  
Duet cried and sat by her mothers tree, and remembered when she was ten. And she was excepted in the Maxwell-Yuy house.  
  
*Flash back *  
  
Heero took the diary in his grasp and began to read what of his past life. When he finally went to the last page, he was stunned, the girl in front of him was his daughter. He clutched his stomach gently as if memorizing what was there. He had remembered everything. And he hugged Duet closely, eyes closed, he asked her again  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Duet Yuy-Maxwell"  
  
"What is your name?" Heero whispered  
  
"Duet Yuy-Maxwell"  
  
"Oh! . . I love you so much" he said.  
  
"I love you to, mom."  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
Duet cried in her hands, replaying the flashback over and over in her head. Duo seemed to be done and went outside to Heero's grave. And spoke to his daughter,  
  
"Depressing isn't it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Duo cried and embraced his daughter in comfort. He and Duet cried like that for the whole day.  
  
-  
  
*Four years later *  
  
Duet was twenty-one, she was now a psychiatrist. Duo was now retired, and so his daughter takes care of him.  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Duo died of old age, and so Duet was alone. She went to her friend, the person she knew since she was ten. He was the new student, and they became friends for a long time. He became a computer technician. He was the only friend she had,  
  
"I couldn't do anything, I couldn't thank them."  
  
"You did the best you could."  
  
"But it wasn't good enough, I wish I could repay them in return."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why! Why! I wish I would have repaid them!" Duet said as she embraced her friend. Tears trickling down both their cheeks. The boy.uh.Kei whispered in her ear.  
  
"Tell me, where your parents happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" I bet your parents loved you very much, and took care of you and supported you."  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"I was wondering if I could take your parents place."  
  
"Kei . . ."  
  
Duet passionately kissed Kei, and about six months later got married. Lived a happy life, supporting one another. They moved in to a new house, and Duet started her garden and made a journal of her days. Duet now had a son, since she loved her mother so much she asked Kei.  
  
"Kei can I name our son after my mother?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hi Heero, I'm your mother, and this is your father" said Duet holding the baby in the soft blanket. And showing him to her husband, He had blue eyes and brown hair. A striking resemblance to her mother. And so Duet will always remember her mother through the eyes of her son.  
  
"Heero . . . "  
  
This was a brighter future for Duet. She is happy now, her son and her husband are the precious things to her now. She found her place, she found where she belonged.  
  
THE END  
  
OWARI!  
  
_  
  
Paine: Hey it's the end of Are you there.oh boy. Well hope you liked it, and thank you for reviewing and R&R ok. 


End file.
